contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Contra: Hard Corps
Contra: Hard Corps know as ''Probotector MD ''in the PAL Region and Contra: The Hard Corps (魂斗羅 ザ・ハードコア) in Japan is possibly one of the hardest games of the Contra series for quite a while. Developed by Konami for the Mega Drive. =Story= Five years after the The Alien Wars and three years after the deaths of Black Viper and Red Falcon. The Hard Corps were sent to stop Colonel Bahamut from using an alien's DNA to make a new weapon. =Gameplay= The game follows its predecessor. It includes a character selection screen and 4 weapon slots (The last one is for the bomb) Every character has a different weapon rather than the same one and different endings The Auto-fire returns and the weapons are represented with mini-blimps Like the said game it has 5 continues (4 in the European version) The game doesn't have a top view of the stage, but replaces it with other missions. =Characters= Protagonists Ray Poward: Standard male soldier and the central figure in the Contra Hard Corps unit. His cool exterior hides a burning lust for battle. Sheena Etranzi: A female soldier and guerrilla specialist. Brad Fang: A genetically and cybernetically altered wolf-like humanoid with a cannon for an arm. Browny: A small-sized combat robot. Officially known as CX-1-DA300. Antagonists Colonel Bahamut: 'A veteran of the Alien Wars, infamous for staging a failed coup d'état. The main antagonist of the game who has stolen the alien cell in order to overthrow the Government. 'Deadeye Joe: Cybernetic, insane mercenary who is hired by Colonel Bahamut to distract the Hard Corps. Noiman Cascade: 'The genius hacker who works for Colonel Bahamut. Masterminded the robot outbreak in the beginning of the game. 'Dr. Geo Mandrake: 'The main scientist who worked with the alien cell, which ends up being stolen. Revealed to be an ally of Colonel Bahamut. Other characters 'Commander Doyle: The leader of the Hard Corps. He provides the team's mission objective at the start of the game. '''Mysterious Character: '''Is a character that is found on the roof in Level 3. =Levels= 1 City Battle *Bosses: Maximum Jumbo, Blade (piloted by Deadeye Joe) Go after Joe 2 High speed fight Bosses: Iron Spider, Blimp Core, Spike (piloted by Deadeye Joe) Surrender and fight later 5 Space Showdown *Bosses: Mech Walker (piloted by Dr. Geo Mandrake) Big Magnum Fight to the end 5 Arena *Boss; Dr. Geo Mandrake 6 Alien space *Bosses: Gebolien (Xeno Slug), Java Kimkoh, Alien Mother, Alien Heart Rescue the Research Center 2 Air combat *Boss: Wonderbird, Rocket Ninja Sasaki, Master Builder Surrender and fight later 5 Military Train *Bosses: Cyborg Bros, Rail Cannon, Super Power Robot Yokozuna 6 Big Battle *Bosses: Spear Sphere (piloted by Deadeye Joe), Spider Mutant, Colonel Bahamut(in various mutations) Fight to the End 5 Arena *Boss; Dr. Geo Mandrake 6 Sea struggle *Bosses: Takedda Robot 7 Countdown to Armageddon *Bosses: Colonel Bahamut, Deadeye Joe, Living Warhead All paths levels 3 Junkyard Tussle *Bosses: Wrecker, Taurus, Sagittarius, Gemini, Square Terror Mysterious Character Challenge *Bosses: Simondo Belmont, Psycho Mother, Warp Bomber 4 Jungle *Bosses: Aphex Twins, Omni Bot(Sometimes piloted by Deadeye Joe) =Trivia= *The game cover uses the boss from the Rescue the Research Center level. *The Japanese version of the game includes a health bar and infinite continues. This was removed from the American and European versions. *In Level 3, just before breaking the first door, you can climb up the wall where you will find a Mysterious Character. If you accept his challenge, you will fight a boss who mimics both Simon Belmont and Simon Masoto. *Before the final boss (By choosing the options Rescue the Research Center and Fight to the End) Colonel Bahamut will invite the player to join him. If you choose refuse, he will fight Bahamut. If you choose agree, a bad ending will appear. Oddly this was censored in Probotector MD.[2] *Several bosses seem to be inspired by the 1982 Horror Film "The Thing" by John Carpenter. * for Contra Advance: The Alien Wars EX, the top-view stages (Stage 2 and 5) from the original SNES game were replaced with two stages from Contra: Hard Corps (the Military Train and Big Battle stages). Category:Games